User blog:BangJang96/Death Battle- Tony and Paul vs Jen and Sarah!
Siblings can create special bonds, arguments, or even teamwork, and today, 2 twins go head to head to head to head for true superiority. Tony and Paul, the brown haired brothers And Jen and Sarah, the bunny sisters. Now for this fight, we will be sticking to each contestants bare essentials, only what is unique to them. I'm Gordon, and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Born as two brothers, growing up for these two brownsters was a common thing with jealousy, arguments, apologies you get it. Tony being the oldest (my head canons)m and Paul being the younger one. Tony didn't want Paul to learn paintball, because he judges his brother to much, so tony had his own paintball gun. Tony is an adidas lover who cares deeply about his jackets. He's always trying to keep his brother alive when there's a murder, but tony realized Paul can handle himself. These two can be an amazing team, with Paul being super athletic, and Tony being the muscle. They can often be looked at as a cute brotherly relationship, but they only do this to make a good impression, which is probably how they got into Mad Studio. Despite there's not much known about them, they aren't the most perfect of a team. Tony likes to steal the spotlight, and Paul isn't doing much to Tony, and even he knows Paul is more respected, and hates him for this. Still, they are no push overs. Jen and Sarah, grew up sharing a common interest in bunnies. They love to wear bunny ears, and have a sisterly bond, Jen is a very deadly murder, who can jump very high, and land a deadly kick. Sarah is an imagitive girl, who uses her imagination as a weapon, who can also jump high. She likes to be cheery similar to Kat and cupcake. Jen also loves mustaches, and is sorta a tomboy...I...guess? She isn't very respected by most boys though...except Jeff of course������ She is very athletic, and is the most agile female in mad murder, due to her bunny instink. Though, she didn't learn this on her own. Her sweet sister Sarah taught her, due to the fact that Sarah believes she is a hybrid of a human and a bunny...but this can lead to problems with these sisters. Sarah rather spends her time imagining whatever she wants, instead like Ya know...NOT DYING. This drives Jen insane, leaving her with the dirty work. And sarah doesn't necessarily prefer combat...still they can learn a lot from each perspectives. Alright the combating are set. Let's end this once and for all. The winner(s) are... Jen and Sarah! Despite Tony and Paul are actually both experienced in combat, Paul trying his best pissed Tony off, and Tony tried to deal with them on his own, but not even Paul could save his brother, nor Tony could save his. Looks like the girl power, trumped the...boy power? The winners are Jen and Sarah! Next time onnnn death battle... *shows R2d mini gun shooting* *shows a green hat and scarf* < try to guess who these two are! *shows the Vortex Security training* *shows a top hat and vest* Category:Blog posts